


The Song Of Achilles: an alternate cover

by Dayun



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Bookcover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: At the end of the day they were the only thing that mattered.





	The Song Of Achilles: an alternate cover

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew an alternate cover for the song of achilles, still crying about those two

**Author's Note:**

> please dont repost my work, visit my tumblr http://k-dayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
